


Building a home

by Frenchibi



Series: Oikawa Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also is this the first time I actually mention something explicit in a fic?? whoa, Day 7, Established Relationship, I mean... "mention". It's not like anything really happens xD, Iwa's birthday, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Oikawa Week 2016, Prompt: Happy Birthday, Sorry to disappoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of lazy birthday mornings, laughter and pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a home

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa Week, Day 7: Happy Birthday | ~~Free Prompt~~ | ~~Silver (Self Control/Responsiblitiy~~
> 
> I know, I know, it's actually Oikawa's birthday and it would have been the obvious choice to go for a fic about that - but tbh all I could think about was that Oikawa loves Iwa's birthday so much more than his own because he gets to pamper Iwa all he wants?? xD Also I've felt a severe lack of IwaOiMatsuHana in my life recently, so this happened. Oops..?

"Hajime! Wake up!"

Hajime groans when he's jostled awake by someone (read: Tooru, of course) jumping on top of him, knocking the breath right out of his lungs.

"C'mon! Get up, it's your birthday!"

Hajime mutters something incoherent that sounds suspiciously like "go away," and he hears Issei laughing in the next room.

"I said 'wake him up,' To, not _terrorize him_!"

Takahiro sticks his head through the door, laughing when he sees Tooru practically straddling Hajime. "You know Iwa's not a morning person, take it easy!"

But telling an enthusiastic Tooru to take it easy is like telling a 3-year-old to take it easy - he doesn't seem to know what those words even mean.

Takahiro ducks back out of the room, and Tooru flops down onto Hajime's chest and brings his arms up around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Ha-ji-me~," he coos, accenting each syllable with a kiss to the sensitive skin above Hajime's collarbone. "We've prepared a special breakfast for you~"

Hajime grumbles again, but he knows he's already sold. He's not that big on his own birthday, but Tooru always goes out of his way to prepare elaborate gifts and Hajime kind of loves seeing him this excited.

Plus, this year it's not just him and Tooru anymore.

He's kind of looking forward to seeing what they have planned.

So he opens his eyes, pulling his own arms up to tighten around Tooru.

"'m awake," he manages, and Tooru exclaims in delight.

"Yes!" he says triumphantly, sitting up way too abruptly for Hajime's liking. "Alright, get up, get up!"

Hajime manages a strained chuckle. "Yeah, yeah. Don't rush me, Princess."

Tooru pushes his lip forward in a pout that's absolutely adorable, and Hajime smiles as he adds: "...always at your beck and call."

The setter snorts. " _You're_ supposed to be in charge today!"

Hajime pushes himself up, and Tooru scrambles back a little to let him.

"I'd rather be your knight," he says, and there's truth in that, more than he'd like to admit. "...protect the pretty princess," he adds, just to see Tooru pout again.

"Stop making fun of me," he whines.

Hajime laughs and reaches over to cup his face with his hand. "I'm not making fun of you, darling. You know I really think you're pretty."

Tooru blushes and they can hear Issei and Takahiro laughing in what Hajime now realizes must be the kitchen. A delicious smell has started to waft into the bedroom through the open door, and Hajime realizes he's actually hungry.

He leans forward and pulls Tooru into a kiss - the other gasps in surprise, but he's quick to accommodate, letting out a low moan when Hajime tugs at his lower lip.

"...since it's my birthday, do I get a request...?" Hajime mumbles against his mouth.

Tooru hums appreciatively. "Anything, Iwa-chan."

Hajime grins, pulling back so he can see Tooru's reaction when he says "I'd like to fuck you against that wall."

And it's worth it: Tooru stares for a second, but he notices the glint in Hajime's eyes just a little too late, and once the meaning of those words reaches him, he blushes furiously.

He opens his mouth, but he can't seem to make words work, completely caught off guard.

Hajime laughs, just as Takahiro appears in the doorway again.

"Oh my God, Iwa, stop harrassing him! The poor boy can't defend himself!"

Despite his flustered state, Tooru manages to complain that "I'm older than you, Makki, don't talk down to me!"

"Well," Issei says, joining Takahiro in the doorway, "what's it gonna be, Iwa? Breakfast first? Or would you rather fuck his brains out?"

Tooru blushes even harder (if that's still possible), and he whines: "Don't be mean!"

Takahiro ignores him, shooting a grin at Hajime. "We could always help you with that later."

Hajime makes a show of contemplating his choices, but then he breaks character and smiles.

"Breakfast first," he decides. They've got plenty of time. And then: "...do I smell _pancakes_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and again thank you so much for your patience!
> 
> Oikawa Week is over now (*sobbing*) but I'll be back soon to finish the fics that aren't completed yet (and to add Day 5's fic *sweats nervously*), so this isn't _quite_ the end yet :D
> 
> Ah, but really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for letting me share my writing with you, thank you for your enthusiasm and your comments and... everything. You guys are awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)


End file.
